Just Keep Breathing
by horizonfeather
Summary: Life had become a pretty regular pattern for Leah after all the Volturi business. But when a simple night patrol with Jacob throws everything out of tune, how is she supposed to react?
1. Chapter 1

Waking up, brushing your teeth, having a bowl of ice cream. Privacy. The little things in life that give you a slight amount of comfort. Its funny how you sometimes take these things for granted, I thought . I rolled my eyes as I heard the laughs and screams erupt from downstairs. Seth and Jacob had just arrived back from the Cullens.

The Cullens. Ugh. I had no idea why my little brother could even stand being in the same room as them. But that was Seth, I guess, Seth couldn't be Seth without all that weirdness. And then there was Jacob,, forever twisted with the Cullens ever since, half human half bloodsucker princess Renessme Cullen came along.

"Leah!" I heard Seth whine. That was my cue to go downstairs. I groaned as pushed myself off my bed. My hair was a mess and I was in my pajamas, but whatever, I thought giving myself a quick lookover, it's nothing they hadn't seen before.

" What!" I yelled walking as slowly as I could down the stairs. With a dramatic sigh I leaped over the banister, jumping right into my living room.

"Jacob stole my ipod!" he immediately said, pointing to Jacob.

"Why would I steal your ipod" Jacob scoffed crossing his arms. He was an expert liar, his voice never wavered. But his grin, his goofy grin always gave him away, always.

"Seth stop acting like a baby and Jacob give back Seths ipod" I said pushing past them. I was too old to deal with this kind of stuff, too, too old. I made my way towards my couch covering myself in a blanket. I hid my face under it. What had become of my life? I thought to myself. If someone told me I would have been babysitter to two werewolves, I would have laughed in their faces. I tried to go back to sleep but failed, Jacob and Seth were discussing last nights patrol. Apparently they had run into a leech and Seth was reenacting the whole fight to Jacob. Boys, I thought, trying to block the sound by turning myself over.

Suddenly I felt someone plop next to me ,yanking away my blanket.I looked up sharply. Jacob.

I narrowed my eyes at him, pulling the blanket back.

"What, cat got your tongue Leah?" he said grinning like an idiot.

"Stupid ass" I growled, glaring at him.

'Leah wheres the muffins Emily made us?" Seth asked throwing things out of the fridge.

"I'm not your maid!" I snapped, jumping up from the couch.

"Geesh Leah, no need to get all bitter on us" Jacob mumbled.

"Whatever, I don't care, leave me alone" I huffed out quickly, these boys were getting on my nerves in record time.

"Stop being dramatic!" Jacob said with his "alpha" voice.

"Stop being annoying" I quickly retorted.

Seth snickered quietly in the background. Both Jacob's and eyes snapped quickly to Seth. Seth froze from where he was a the fridge, unsure what to didn't want to be subject to the wrath of both of us combined.

"You're patrolling with me tonight" Jacob told me, never leaving his eyes off Seth.

By this time Seth was starting to get nervous. The boy stared slowly heading up the stairs to his room, Jacob never breaking eye contact. It actually started to get creepy after a while. I flickered my eyes toward Jacob, questioning him what exactly he was doing to my little shrugged, claiming it was a "scare tactic" or something.

"Alice saw some vamps coming our way tonight, might cause some trouble" Jacob said casually, as if discussing vamps was like discussing favorite colors.

"Cool." I said finally sitting down on the couch again.

Jacob shot me his "warning" look before continuing what he was going to say. " And she also wanted me to invite you to Nessie's birthday party"

" Not going." I said, getting up and closing the fridge Seth had left opened.

"Thought so" he laughed, "Uh, so see you tonight" he said suddenly heading towards the door.

"Unfortunately" I sighed.

Finally, some quiet, I thought after Jacob left. Seth was upstairs sleeping, and he probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon. I went back towards the couch and laid on it. I closed my eyes finally getting the sleep I wanted before patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Wow! i really wasn't expecting any reviews at all,so this was a lovely little surprise so thanks if you did review! And please review this chapter too! please?_**

_I don't see anything Jacob! _I thought to him as I wandered around in wolf form in the forest looking for any signs of vampires, _I think that parasite was wrong._

_Alice is never wrong!_ he insisted, emerging from the trees to stand next to me.

We stood in comfortable silence, over looking the forest. It was actually quite pretty at night, I thought.

_Always have an inner monologue Leah? _Jacob taunted, he gave me a lopsided grin. How, wolves even had grins, I didn't know, but Jacob managed to pull it off.

_I hate my life_ I responded, _Still no sign of leeches, _I added, scanning the area quickly.

_Fine,let's just do one more quick sweep before calling it a night_, Jacob answered, jumping down onto a log.

_Finally! _I mentally screamed at him, zipping quickly past him, _Wanna race?_

_Already ahead of you! _He suddenly pushed me down to the ground, giving him a head start.

_You cheating bastard!_I howled, racing toward him. We were neck to neck, closing in at the finishing line, Jacob's house. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get out of the forest and into the open field before him. I put all way energy into winning, forcing my legs to go faster. Jacob may be the biggest but I was the fastest and I did not intend to give away that title. Only a few trees before I got to the open field, I thought. The open field was were the climax of the race was really going to be. Jacob tended to run his fastest once we were almost done. I looked to my side expecting him to be next to me, but he wasn't. This made me slow down a little, but I guessed it was one of Jake's new techniques.

But then I realized it was quiet, too quiet. I couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts. I stopped, looking around me. Everything became suspicious now.

A small breeze rustled the leaves of trees. I had always loved the smell, it was earthy,musky, human. And then I smelt IT. Sweet, sickly sweet. The sweet that made your head hurt after a while. Vampire.

_Jacob? You there?_ I asked. No answer. I followed the scent, hoping to find Jacob on the way. I could hear a voice, talking in a hushed whisper. Gotcha now leech, I thought, stalking my way slowly, towards the voice.

It was a female, talking into a cellphone. Jacob was near her, human, unconscious, and hurt. The vampire still hadn't noticed me, her discussion was starting to get heated. Careful to make no noise, I crept up behind her. From this angle, killing her would be easy. I positioned myself to jump, when the wind decided to start. Stupid wind. The vampire stopped talking, and turned around slowly to face me. But then I jumped chomping on her neck before she had the chance to do anything. Easy as pie! I thought, destroying her into little pieces. I looked back to Jacob, who was knocked out, blood poured out of his stomach.

I phased back into human form, burning off the rest of the leech, before running to Jacob. His wolf regenerating abilities were starting to kick it, but his stomach wound was still bad. His leg was bent at an unnatural angle. He looked worse than the time he had saved me from a newborn vamp. I moved his head to the side and saw that he leech was trying to rip his neck off by the looks of it, but stopped. Jacob was in bad shape, horrible actually, and that only left one option. Time to call Dr. Fang.

"Hello?" Bella, was the one who answered the phone.

"Pass me Carlisle."I said quickly, I did not want to have small talk with her.

"Leah?What's wrong? Is it Jake? Is he-" she blubbered on.

"Pass Carlisle the damn phone" I interrupted her impatiently.

"Leah? What happened?" A new voice said.

"Jacob. Hurt. Forest." I said not wanting to waste anymore time. I looked back towards Jacob who wasn't looking that much better. I scoffed, the vampires always bragged about their efficiency, but they sure were taking their damn time to get to Jake. They probably want him dead, I reasoned.

"We don't" Edward said reaching out to carry Jacob. Damn mind reader.

"Hello to you to to"he smiled. Ugh bloodsuckers, only they could smile when my friend was dying. Stupid optimists.

"He's going to live" he said trying to give me a reassuring smile, but that only wanted me to punch him in the face.

All hell broke loose, when we finally got to the Cullen house. Bella was freaking out, making these weird sounds that sounded like screaming chickens, and demon spawn baby was crying rivers demanding to know what was wrong with "her Jacob". Blond bimbo Rosalie was trying not to make snarky comments and Emmett was watching the whole scene unravel. Alice and Jasper where trying to distract Renessme and Esme was trying to give me food. The only sane one was Dr. Fang who was inspecting Jacob.

"Well his healing abilities will take much of almost everything" Carlisle said, " the only thing I'm going to need to do is reset his leg and watch his neck, for some reason its not healing as fast as it should"

"Well that's not weird at all" I said sarcastically, " Find out what's wrong with him!"

"Calm down Leah" he said trying to pat my shoulders.

"No!" I screamed dodging him, " You can't ask me to calm down! My friend almost died!Stupid bloodsucking leeches, why don't you all just burn and go die in a hole or something!"

Jasper started making his way toward me and I knew I was screwed. Soon, I would feel calm not mad, no matter how hard I tried. Oh how I hated the Cullens and their do right attitude.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Wow! i really wasn't expecting any reviews at all,so this was a lovely little surprise so thanks if you did review! And please review this chapter too! please?_**

So there I was, sitting in the Cullen's living room, next to Jasper and Bella. I felt calm, so very calm, like if someone had given me a sedative Seth was now here to playing with Renessme on the floor. Billy was on his way, he had been out of town, on some fishing convention in Seattle or something. I wanted to be angry at everybody but I just couldn't, it was an odd peace, a strange calmness. Jasper was affecting everybody's moods so Bella was no longer the blubbering mess, everybody was sort of entranced in this mellow haze.

Edward came into the living room first telling me that Jacob was conscious now. I was still under Jasper's power so I just nodded and followed him. Jacob was laying on a bad, with Carlisle hovering over him, checking his vitals. He was all healed up except for the wound on his neck.

"What will happen to his neck?" I asked, trying to sound mad, I failed though, I was still under the vampires power.

"I'm actually running some blood tests on that right now" Carlisle responded, cleaning himself up. "What did the vampire look like?, Alice couldn't distinguish a face"

"She was female, tallish, I think she was wearing blue contacts because her eyes looked purple" I said shrugging, "I didn't really pay much attention"

The blond vampire nodded, "I'll leave you to talk in private then"

" You always need to get hurt on my account, don't you kid" I sighed sitting next to a chair that was net to the bed.

"I feel fine!" Jacob snorted, trying to pull himself to a sitting position. He winced, letting himself drop .

"You actually called Carlisle to help me" he mused, looking up towards me, "never thought I'd see the day."

" I'm not a complete ass Jacob" I said looking back towards him, "You're my friend, probably my ONLY genuine friend and if the only person in the world that could fix you was Dr. Fang then fuck pride"

He laughed, "I think that's the nicest thing I've heard you say about me"

"Always a first" I replied looking away from him.

"Thanks, for y'know, saving me." he told me after a short while of nobody speaking.

That's what I liked about Jacob, we could be in complete silence and feel totally comfortable, hours could pass without either of us talking and neither of us felt bothered. Sometimes when we didn't patrol, we just went to the cemetery where my dad and his mom were buried and just sat there visiting each of their graves in silence. Nobody knew about this of course, it felt like something to private to share.

"Your going soft, Black" I answered teasingly. "So how'd it happen?" I asked changing the subject.

" I was racing with you, and I was totally beating your ass, but out of nowhere, this vamp lunges at me, which was pretty creepy cuz I didn't even notice her scent until it was too late" he said animatedly,he had inherited a good storytelling voice like Billy's, "And all of the sudden she grabs me and just throws me on the ground like nothing, like if she was some kinda supervamp, because next thing I know I phase back into human!"

"Wait, you phased back because she threw you on the ground?" I asked. That was near impossible, I thought, not even the new wolves phase back because some vamp throws them around.

"I know creepy right! I don't know how the hell she did it, but it felt like she was the one who was forcing me out of wolf shape!" Jacob continued, " So I tried punching her or something I don't remember and she just started beating me up and then she stared clawing at my neck, and then I blacked out"

"So you don't remember her almost tearing your neck off?" I asked, " I wonder what she did to it"

"I just wish Dad was here already, because this isn't normal Leah" he said his eyes suddenly darkening.

I grabbed his hand and held it on impulse, like I used to hold Seth's when he was little. Jacob wore the same expression Seth used to have when he claimed he had monsters in his closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, the sad expression on his face, now confused.

"Trying to comfort you on your deathbed, you idiot" I hissed, letting his hand drop, "Last time I ever do something nice for you" I grumbled.

"Motherly instincts kicking in Leah?" he said playfully.

I froze, rising up from my chair I was siting at. It was until now that I realized Jasper's power was gone. I was in a rage.A giant planet burning rage. How dare he! I thought. He knew exactly how I felt about the subject.

"Leah-"

" You know exactly how I feel about that Jacob Black" I said coldly, "You don't have any excuses"

"It was a joke! I didn't think of it like that!" he tried defending himself.

"A joke? Jacob I swear stop talking before I rip that pretty little mouth of yours! How DARE you consider that a joke, YOU especially out of everybody know how I feel about that, I swear, I SWEAR I will rip you into tiny little pieces and feed you to my goldfish" I snapped. The last part, may have been a little overboard but I didn't care. My whole body was shaking, my insides were bursting to phase already.

"I can-" he started to say before I interrupted him again.

"I'm going out, don't expect me to come back" I told him, giving him one of my famous Leah death glares. My body was shaking more violently now, I walked out of the room heading towards the door at a quick speed, surprisingly none of the leeches tried to stop me.


End file.
